Periodontal diseases are representative chronic inflammatory diseases [Williams, 1990; Williams and Paquette, 2000]. Gingivitis and the loss of alveolar bone related thereto are known [Sallay et al., 1982; Samejima et al., 1990]. Proliferation of various bacteria and inflammations caused by them are thought as primary causes [Listgarten, 1987]. Recently, as it is known that the oxidative stress by nitric oxide can cause the diseases [Lohinai et al., 1998], anti-inflammatory, antioxidant and anti-osteoporosis drugs are known to exhibit relatively good results in the prevention and treatment of the periodontal diseases [Kim et al., 2012; Lee et al., 2014; Park et al., 2016; Cheenpracha et al., 2010; Das et al., 2015].
At present, although functional foods or ingredients thereof with adequate compositions are known to have medicinal effects [Lee et al., 2008; Choi et al., 2014ab; Choi et al., 2015; Kang et al., 2015], the effect of improving gingivitis and periodontitis of complex extracts of moringa leaf and eucommia bark has never been studied.